Hidden Desire
by Taylor Ruggiero
Summary: Mandy Matthews is just a Manhattan newsie girl who was in the strike, nothing really else to it, unless I tell you a month after the strike she found out she has a stalker! please Read and Review
1. The Start Of Something New

Hidden Desire

Chapter 1: The Start Of Something New

My name is Mandy Matthews and I was part of the newsies strike that ended a month ago. I'm 16 years old with strawberry blonde hair and brown chestnut eyes. My mother died giving birth to me, while my father ran away from my life scared. So when I was 5 years old I moved in the Manhattan Newsies Lodging House. There I met my best friend Skittery. The newsies liked me for who I was, they are my real family. Anyway, now I'm 16 as I said before. The newsies strike was a big success, Jack Kelley and David Jacobs my good friends fought against the biggest newspaper in the world and won. This story is not about the strike, but about how I found out someone had a hidden desire for me. _Oh Great..._It all started Tuesday, when I got the letter.

I heard Skittery's voice saying, "Mandy, get up..." I opened my eyes a crack and said, "Hey Skittery...I'm up." Skittery nodded as I pulled the sheets off me and sat up. There I saw Skittery wearing his pink shirt with his black suspenders again. I rolled my eyes as I got up and said, "You know Skittery you wearing pink makes you look like a complete dork...everyone is said so...just so you know." Skittery replied, "They do not." I amited, "Okay...I said so..." I entered the washroom pulled a towel out of the rack and turned on sink. I asked Skittery as he followed me, "What time is it really?" Skittery smiled evilly and answered, "Hm...bout 1:00 am." I glared at him, "Why did you wake me up so early everyone is still sleeping!" Skittey shrugged, "Ise get up this time." I sighed, "Whatever, now get out so I can get dressed." Skittery obeyed and went downstairs. I picked out my usual red shirt and black pants which I rolled up to my knees seeing is how hot it will probably me today, then I put on my usual shoes. I put my hair into a ponytail. I grabbed my cap from my bunk and put it on as I headed downstairs.

I called to Skittery, "Come on we will be first to get papes.!" Skittery said, "Alright, alright, Ise comin." Skittery and I walked down to the office where the gates were closed. I pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. While I was puffing Skittery asked, "Do youse really think pink makes me look like a dork?" I put my lighter away and took a big puff of my cigarette. I smiled, "Yes of course you do, you know I would never lie to you my best friend." Skittery said, "Behind those brown chestnut eyes is pure evil." I smirked, "Thanks Skitts." A few minutes later I heard my other fellow newsies singing to carry the banner. They made their way toward us. Jack greeted, "Heya Skitts, Mandy." I responded, "Hey." Suddenly the big gates opened. As I walked up to Weasel I said, "100 papes." Smacking the money on the counter. Morris mocked, "Well look who it is Mady Matthews." I mocked back , "Well look who it is ugly." Jack asked, "Mandy these dum bothering ya?" I shook my head, "Nah." While I waited outside of the gates for Skittery, Les came up to me. I said, "Hey Less, what's up?"

Les replied putting his papers on the ground, pulling out a letter, "Someone told me to give this to you." He handed me the letter. I asked, "Who asked you to give it to me?" Les said, "Uh-uh-uh I can't say...well bye!" I looked at the letter but didn't open it. _Hm I wonder who is this from...please don't tell me its some stalker saying I know where I live and is going to kill me...man Mandy...get a hold of yourself...way too much shouting murder headlines... _Before I got to open it, Skittery came beside me and said, "Okay, let's go." I nodded and put the letter in my pocket. _Read it later_. A few minutes later me and Skittery were shouting out headlines that went like this, "OLD LADY ATTACKED MY ANGRY SEAGULLS ON PAGE 11!" A hour later I only had one newspaper left. I sold the last one to find Skittery staring at one of my good friends Emma. I nudged him in the shoulder, "Looks like someone has a eye on someone..." Skittery embarrassed I notice,d tour his gaze away Emma and to me. I just laughed, "Don't worry I won't tell...for now..., let's go to Tibby's." Skittery and I entered Tibby's and took our usual seats. As I ordered some food I heard the door to Tibby's open I looked up to find the famous Brooklyn Leader himself, Spot Conlon. Jack jumped up and greeted Spot, "Heya Spot." Spot replied, "Heya Jacky boy." The spit shook. Spot nodded at everyone else at the table including me. I brought my attention back to Skittery and Emma. I asked, "Why don't you ask her out?" Skittery shook his head. I sighed, "Okay, then I have to do it for you..." Skittery looked scared for a minute but regained his emo looking look.

I started eating my sandwich I got, but I couldn't help but feel someone was staring at me. I didn't look around thou, just my mind playing tricks on me...right? I finished my sandwich and said to Skittery, "Well I'm going to Irving Hall, see ya later." As I headed out I still felt someone was staring at me. Minutes later I was in Irving Hall. _Awww finally I got that feeling away... _I called out to Medda, "Medda, its me Mandy!" Medda came out of the backstage and said, "Oh Mandy, thank goddess your here, the guitar that needs to play for tonight's show is totally out of tune!" I gasped, "Oh the horror, where is it!" Medda laughed and replied, "Over there sugar." I made my way backstage and started tuning the black fender. Once I tuned it, I remembered the letter Les gave me. I pulled it out of my pocket. I opened it and I read:

Mandy-

I see you everywhere

Your chestnut eyes shines in the sunlight

I think about all the time even when I try not to

You seen me before, but took no interest like I you

Wondering what it is like just to hold you

kiss you

I love how whenever you put your cap on streaks of your beautiful strawberry blonde hair hide your eyes

The way you smile makes me melt all over with desire

If only you felt the same way I feel about you

Somebody you know-

I looked over the letter again to make sure I was the right person it was supposed to give to, _yup my name, strawberry blonde hair..._Well you learn something knew everyday, today I learned I have a stalker with a burning passion for me..._Great...just great..._

A/N: So there was the first chapter so far...who do you think the mystery person is...please review and tell me what you think people...Peace...


	2. Freaked Out

Hidden Desire

Chapter 2: Freaked Out

I put the letter back in pocket and called to Medda as I was leaving, "Okay the guitar is fixed, bye!" I walked very slowly back to the lodging house. _OKay, I'm getting freaked out now...I have a stalker...oh shit...who could it be...I must tell someone about this...hmm how bout Skittery...yeah okay thats what I will do... _I walked into the lodging house and found Skittery in the bunkroom. I made my way over to him. "Hey Skitts." Skittery looked up and said, "Heya." I sat down on his bunk, "Okay...I am getting really freaked out about something..." Skittery said, "Uh, okay shoot." I began, "Okay, I got this letter, its more like a love letter, I have a stalker now..." Skittery just stared at me. I said, "Here read it yourself." I handed Skitts the letter by my unknown admirer. He read it over what seem like thousand times, he finally said, "Wow someone has it bad fore youse Mandy." I replied, "I know, but what freaks me out is he said in the letter that he sees me everywhere and I kept feeling someone was staring at me in Tibby's..." Skittery raised an eye brow, "How do ya know its a boy, it could be a girl." I said disgusted, "You have a sick mind, it better not be a girl or I might just throw up." Skittery shrugged, "Good luck with that." I said, "Oh and yeah, don't forget I'm still getting you a date with Emma...so mahahahhaa." Skittery shook his hand sadly, "Pure evil, pure evil." While Skittery went to play poker I tried to figure out who this mystery is.

Les came up to me and sat down on my bunk. Les said, "UH so I see you read the letter..." I nodded, "Les I have know idea who this person is, can't you just tell me who this person is." Les replied, "I can't tell you, I promised him..." I cut in, "So it is a boy?" Les nodded and answered, "Uh, yeah, he said to give you this..." He pulled out a letter and a package. I took it and sighed, "Thanks Les." He smiled and went off to find David. I opened the package and found a black, red and green guitar pick which hung on a sliver chain. _Wow, he must really really really like me. _I then opened the letter it said:

Mandy-

I thought of you when I saw this, I hope you like it

I know how you like music so much

I even watch you play

I know you want to know who I am

All I can say now is that I watch you from a far

Somebody you know-

I sighed in annoyance. _Okay, I was freaked out now but now I'm over the top...he could be watching me now..._I searched the room seeing of anybody that stood out. Nope. None. I sat on the lodging house couch downstairs. Just then I felt someone sit next to me. I glanced at the person next to me and saw Spot. Spot said, "Heya." I replied, "Hey..." Spot looked at the guitar pick hanging around my neck. He said, "Like youse guitar pick wheah youse get it?" I answered, "Uh...someone gave it to me." Spot nodded. I said, "Well its been nice but I gotta go." I got up and went upstairs. I glanced back to see Spot watching me go. _Weird huh? Oh well I need to find out who this person is..._I went to my bunk and found a another note with a rose on it. I opened the note.

Mandy-

I wish you were mine

I would treat you right

Let you know that you are loved

I just want to have you in my arms

and keep you there

I think I'm in love

Somebody you know-

I read the last line over a million times. _The only person who told me they loved me was my mother...wait...my mother never got a chance to...my father...he ran away from my life...he probably didn't love me...wow first time anyone ever said that to me...CRAP..._

I decided to go to Irving Hall, trying to forget what the mystery person said, this might of been a whole joke, just to get a rise out of me. _Or not..._I entered Irving Hall and Jack came toward me, he said, "Heya Mandy Ise think Ise got an idea who is the person who is sending those love letters." I glared at Skittery who was hiding behind Mush and Blink. He whimpered, "Don't hoit me, Ise just wanted ya to find who the person is..." I replied, "I'll deal with you later." I turned to Jack, "Okay, who do you think it is?" Jack pointed over to Les, he was the one who kept giving you the letters. I looked back an realized Les was the one who gave me the letters and gift..."But wait one he didn't give me, one I found on my bunk." Jack shrugged, "So he could of put it there when youse were downstairs. I didn't want to even think about it. I said in shock, "A 10 year old is in love with me..." _GREAT, JUST GREAT!_

A/N: Another chapter done, Les might be the lovesick boy, wowow, tell me in your reviews to my story who do you think it is...Peace...


	3. Performance At Medda's

Hidden Desire

Chapter 3: Performance At Medda's

I said, "Okay...I need to think of something to say..." Just then Medda came from backstage and said to me, "Hurry up Mandy, get on stage before the show starts!" I sighed, "Oh great now I have to preform...shit!" Skittery said, "Calm down, just sing and we will deal with Les." I nodded and went up to the stage, four of my friends which were guys by the way followed me. I sat on the stool and got ready. Oh, I must of forgot to mention that I have a band. I said in the mic, "Alright everybody how's everyone doin tonight?" We got answers like good not bad and screams from the fan girls. I continued, "Alright, I'm gonna sing Misery Business, hope you like it..." I heard claps from the crowd. When we were ready I started when the music started:

I'm in the business of misery, let's take it from the top

She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock

It's a matter of time before we all run out...

When I thought he was mine, she caught him by the mouth

I waited eight long months

She finally set him free

I told him I can't lie, he was the only one for me

Two weeks and we had caught on fire

She's got it out for me, but I wear the biggest smile

Whoa... I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good

Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change

Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry that'll never change

And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to, have exchanged

I'm sorry honey, but I'm passing up, now look this way!

Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you

Looking as innocent as possible to get to who

They want and what they like, it's easy if you do it right

Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!

Whoa... Well I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him right now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good ...

I watched his wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving you

Just watch my wildest dreams come true

Not one of them involving ...

Whoa,I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now ...

Whoa...I never meant to brag

But I got him where I want him now

Whoa... it was never my intention to brag

To steal it all away from you now

But God does it feel so good

'Cause I got him where I want him now

And if you could then you know you would

'Cause God it just feels so...

It just feels so good

I finished perfectly and got many cheers and claps from the crowd. I said, "Alright have a good night." I exited the stage while the others packed up. Meanwhile Skittery went to find out what was going on inside Les's head. Skittery said, "Okay, Les, Ise know youse been giving Mandy those love letters and gift, you got it all wrong, she doesn't like youse that way, Ise sorry Les." Les just stared at Skittery confused. Les said, "I don't like Mandy that way...its another boy...he made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone that he likes Mandy..." Skittery asked, "Okay, then how old is this boy?" Les whispered, "16." Skittery nodded, "Can't youse just whisper the name ta me?" Les looked around and leaned into Skittery's ear. When Les was done whispering Skittery was glued to the spot. He likes Mandy???? Okay back to me, as I packed up Skittery came up to me and said, "Okay, Les doesn't like youse, but Ise know who does and sent ya the letter and gift." I asked, "Who?" Skittery bit his lip and said, "Ise can't tell ya Les made me promise not ta tell ya or anyone else." I groaned. Skittery said, "Sorry..." He walked away. _Okay this is getting stupid, who is freakin sending those letters damn it!_

A/N: Les doesn't like Mandy...then who does...please review... oh yeah Misery Business was not mine, it was made by Paramore credit goes to them for the song...Peace...


	4. A Nickname

Hidden Desire

Chapter 4: A Nickname

I took a seat next to Skittery in Irving Hall watching all the other people preform. I asked him again, "Is the person that likes me so bad?" Skittery shook his head, "He isn't bad, but youse probably be really surprised if Ise told ya who it is." I pleaded, "Can't you just tell me how old he is?" Skittery bit his lower lip, "He's 16, okay?" I replied, "Well at least he is my age." Skittery nodded, "But Ise can't tell ya anymore, youse just gonna have ta figure it out fore yourself." I shook my head, "I know a lot of newsies, it would take forever, I'm just gonna wait till this mystery person decides to tell me who he is." In the end Skittery agreed with me. I yawned, "Well I'm getting kind of tried, I'll just head back to the lodging house, see you later." Skittery answered, "Okay, Mandy bye." I exited Irving Hall and into the streets of Manhattan. _I wonder why this person doesn't want me to know who he is? Like come on, it can't be that bad...unless...its Oscar or Morris...that would be scary...oh god please don't make it be one of them..._But my thinking came to a stop when I heard someone behind me. I turned around to see nothing but darkness. I shrugged it off, _just tried..._I then started walking back to the lodging house but stopped in my tracks when I heard footsteps behind me again. I yet again turned around hoping it was not some crazy crack pot that escaped from the bulls and has a knife, just waiting to kill somebody. But yet again there was no one. I glanced at the sidewalk and saw what looked like a letter in front of me. I picked it up carefully. _Yup its a letter..._I decided to open it, hoping it was my admire telling me he was ready to tell me who he was, it said:

Mandy-

I have a nickname for you

Irish or Iris for short

Since you are Irish and damn proud of it I hear you say

To give you a hint on who I am,

In my last name there's a N in it

Somebody you know-

_Hm...last name there's a N...I don't think I know anyone whose last name with a N in it...darn it...but I like my nickname...Irish...or Iris for short...catchy..._I then continued my way back to the lodging house with the letter in my hand. Once I entered the lodging house I went upstairs waiting for Skittery to come back from Irving Hall. As was about to sit down I found something on my bunk. It was a sliver ring with a I on it. But there was no note, but I didn't need it, since I already knew who it was from, the admire. _I for Irish...nice...this must of cost a lot..._I slid the ring on my finger and I looked at it. Pretty nice. I put my head on my pillow and began to think. _Okay, last name with a N in it...hmmm...how bout Race his last name has an N in it...but he is going out with Clover...yeah that rights...aw I give up...my mind is completely drawing a blank..._Just then Skittery came in. Skittery greeted, "Heya." I replied weakly, "Hey." He sat on my bunk and saw the letter on my bunk. He picked it up. Skittery said as he finished reading, "Wow he gave you a nickname, Irish..." I said, "Yeah, Iris for short...he also got me this ring." I held my hand out to him. Skittery said, "Wow...who would of known C---- he would do that fore a goil." I just shrugged. Les came upstairs and sat on my bunk. Les said, "Um he told me to give you this." I opened the letter as Les and Skittery went downstairs. It revealed:

Mandy-

I hope you like the ring

I thought of you when I saw this

I was at Irving Hall and watched you guys play

You were good tonight

Beautiful voice

Beautiful girl

Somebody you know-

I then got an idea. _I will write back..._I then grabbed a box under my bunk and opened it. There I grabbed and piece of paper and a pencil I found on the streets. I began to write. When I was finished I read it over:

Somebody you know-

Just wanted to thank you for the guitar pick and ring

I really want to know who you are

I want to stop being freaked out

Thinking that you are some kind of crack pot

So please just tell me, or let me know in some kind of way

Mandy-

I folded the letter and made my way downstairs. I found Les playing with his wooden sword. I asked, "Les could you give this to the person who sends me letters?" Les nodded and took the note. I thanked him and made my way back downstairs. I then layed on my bunk waiting for an answer. _Oh it better _**not **be Oscar or Morris...

A/N: Another chapter done, please tell me what you think...Peace...


	5. The Reveal

Hidden Desire

Chapter 5: The Reveal

The next day I still didn't get a answer. _Hmmm...maybe he found someone else to be in love with...for me this is _**GREAT! **As I finished selling my papes I decided not to go to Tibby's just yet so I sat on a bench in Central Park. I took out a cigarette and a match. I slid the match quickly against the bench that made a little fire on the match. I then put the match to the cigarette and started puffing. After I lit the cigarette I balanced it on my two fingers. _Okay, now I'm bored...I wonder what Skittery is doing...probably asking out Emma before I do it for him hahaha..._I smiled at the thought. As I took a puff of my cigarette I felt someone sit next to me. I glanced their way to find Skittery. He asked, "Why weren't ya at Tibby's, someone was looking for you." I raised an eye brow, "Who?" Skittery said, "Can't tell." I said, "Okay, whatever." Skittery said, "So...that Somebody you know person, hasn't wrote youse back?" I replied, "Nope, it can only mean he fell in love with someone else, which is great for me, now I don't have to worry anymore." Skittery muttered, "No, he's still in love with youse..." I asked, "What was that?" Skittery answered rather quickly, "Nothing." I shrugged it off. I said, "So ask out Emma yet?" Skittery looked the other way. I complained, "You still didn't, okay thats it." I got up and made my way to Tibby's wear I know where Emma would be. I dropped my cigarette on the street and rubbed my foot on it to burn it out. When I did I entered Tibby's and sat next to Emma. I said, "Hey Emma." Emma smiled, "Hey." I said, "Okay, here is the deal, Skittery likes you, like him?" Emma said, "Really think he likes me?" I nodded, "So you like him or not?" Emma answered, "Yeah..." I smirked, "Okay, you just got a date with Skittery tonight around 7." Emma replied, "Okay, where?" I scratched my chin, "Um...meet him at Central Park okay?" Emma nodded. I got up and exited Tibby's there I saw Skittery waiting for me. I said, "Congrats you just got a date with Emma, meet her at Central Park tonight at 7." Skittery asked, "She said yes?" I nodded. Skittery said, "Okay, do youse really want ta know who Somebody youse know is?" I said, "I don't need to anymore."

Skittery shook his head, "Yeah ya do, he still likes ya just doesn't know what ta say in the next letter he was gonna send ya, then I reasoned wid him ta just tell ya at Tibby's, but youse weren't there, so he went back to Brooklyn." I said, "Woah, Woah, wait a minute, Somebody you know is from Brooklyn?" _Stupid Mandy, I should of thought of that! _Skittery put a hand to his mouth. "Ise shouldn't of told ya that." I asked, "Okay, tell me who this person is...last name has a N in it. from Brooklyn, who is it?" Skittery sighed, "Ise can't tell ya, he said not ta or he will soak me." I said, "Urgh fine." Skittery said, "But Ise can go ta Brooklyn get him ta come heah?" I shook my head and headed back to the lodging house.

Skittery's Point Of View

As I watched Mandy or Irish leave I decided to have another try with Spot. I walked all the way to Brooklyn and to the docks. I spotted Spot _Hahaha funny right? _anyways I found Spot sitting on his throne. I came up to him, "Youse should give it anotha try." Spot replied, "Ise Spot Conlon, no one gives me orders." I answered, "But Mandy really wants ta know who ya are." Spot corrected me, "Irish, her nickname is Irish." I rolled my eyes, "Okay...well don't youse like her?" Spot looked at me in the eyes and said, "Yes." "Well then come ta me ta Manhattan and tell her it was youse." Spot got off his throne of crates and pull out his cane and pushed it in my gut. _Ouch... _Spot growled, "If anyone finds out Ise write a goil love lettas, my rep would be ruined." I shrugged, "The no one will find out, just me, Les and her will know." Spot shook his head and turned away from me. I yelled, "What are ya afraid of?" Before I knew it Spot slammed me against a wall. He yelled, "She didn't show up at Tibby's, she is not interested in me, Ise have all the goils in the world, why do Ise need her!" I replied, "Hmm...Ise don't know, maybe youse have feelings for Mandy, not just a slut that youse dump after youse fuck her." _Man this is going nowhere...Spot is such a stupid ass, he finally finds someone and he pulls away...after all he told Les and me. _Spot didn't answer my statement just let go of me. I said, "Fine youse don't want her, then don't bother to send her any letters again." I turned my back to Spot and then walked to Manhattan. _What a dick..._

Back To My View

I sat on my bunk. _So...he's a Brooklyn boy...Great just Great..._I heard someone come in the bunkroom but I didn't look up. I heard Skittery's voice, "Heya." I smiled, "Hey." I looked at him and saw a bruis on his cheek. I asked, "Where did you get that?" Skittery shrugged, "Ise went ta go get...ah god..." I said, "You went to go get god..." Skittery laughed, "No, Ise went ta go get youse lover boy but he wouldn't come." I said, "Okay..." Skittery said, "Ise sorry Mandy but he is a dick...doesn't care...anymore Ise don't think.." I said, "Yeah what do you expect from a Brooklyn boy, hahaha." Skittery laughed weakly. I said, "Now I am free from a crack pot brooklyn newsie! Skittery laughed some more. I reminded him, "Now go downstair, I'll be down in a minute its almost 7, remember Central Park, Emma?" Skittey's head popped off and he ran downstairs. _Man today was a very weird day..._

A/N: Chapter done, we just found out Spot Conlon is Somebody you know, woah a twist...tell me what you think...Peace...


	6. Skittery's Date

Hidden Desire

Chapter 6: Skittery's Date

I went downstairs where I saw Skittery looking at the floor. I said, "Don't be so nervous, Emma said she likes you too." Skittery nodded. I said, "Okay come on then." Skittery threw me a look and asked, "Youse coming wid me?" I replied, "Just in case you make a big fool of yourself, which you will I'll be there to cover it up." Skittery said offended, "Hey!" I laughed, "Come on now." Skittery and I made our way to Central Park. When we got there Emma was nowhere to be seen. I said, "She will come don't worry, if not I'll just beat the crap out of her." Skittery sat on the bench waiting while I stood. We both heard footsteps coming our way. I turned around to see Emma. I said, "Hey Emma." Emma said, "Hi" Skittery got up from the bench and said, "Heya Emma." Emma blushed when Skittery addressed her. I said, "Well, I'll just be going." I walked away, but I stopped when I found a tree in Central Park. I then climbed the tree. _Perfect view of Emma and Skittery..._I sat there what seemed like hours. They sat down didn't say a word to each other and kept stealing glances at each other. I sighed in annoyance. I yelled to them, "Kiss already!" Emma looked up, "What was that, who is that?" I realized my mistake I yelled back, "Uh...its god...I want you guys to kiss..." _Real smooth Mandy...real smooth..._Emma just looked around and shrugged it off. _Wow is she that much of a air head at times...I wonder why I'm friends with her...oh well...she is smart...and nice...right for Skittery..._Skittery saw his move and quickly leaned in and kissed her. I said loudly, "All right Skittery!" _Darn it...I did it again..._I said loudly again fixing my mistake, "Now that you guys kissed...I'm going back to heaven..." I climbed out of the tree and leaned on the truck. _Come on Skittery...ask her to be your girl and then this would be all over..._I glanced over their way to find them talking and laughing. I smiled. _Finally that dork found someone..._I decided to leave them alone. I walked to the Brooklyn Bridge. I leaned over the railing dropping rocks into the water.

I looked down at my shirt to find the guitar pick still hanging from my neck. I ripped it off my neck. _I don't need need this anymore. _I was about to drop it in the water, but I stopped. I looked at it. I sighed and put it in my pocket along with the ring. _I'm not giving these up, even if that jackass gave them to me. _I walked back to Manhattan lodging house. Jack greeted me, "Heya Mandy, want ta play a little game of poka?" I said, "Sure." I sat next to Jack. As I got my cards I felt someone was staring at me. _Ah come on now! _I looked up to find Spot staring at me. I looked down again, he was just trying to read my face to see if I have a good hand right? Later since I had such a bad hand I folded and got up from the table. Still feeling a pair of eyes on me. _Who is the freakin one who keeps staring at me! _ Jack joined me on the couch after he folded. Jack asked, "So hear any word on that Somebody you know?" I replied, "No, he was just a jackass." Jack nodded not saying another word. I then heard someone behind me. "What made him a jerk?" I turned to find Spot staring at me waiting for an answer.

I replied, "He didn't really like me, and you should probably know, he is from Brooklyn." Spot's eyes flashed with anger. He asked in anger, "Who told ya that!" I replied, "I just figured that since it was no one is Manhattan." _Oh, Skittery owns me big time..._Spot calmed down and asked, "Oh, who do youse think it is?" I answered, "I don't know, and don't care." I got up and went upstairs.

Spot's Point Of View

I watched her go. I wanted to tell her that I was the one sending her letters..._.and that I love her... But I can't. My rep is way too important. But I love her. No. I can't. Just want to hug her and kiss her. No. But I can't. She doesn't love me, she is not wearing her guitar pick and ring..._I was snapped out of my deep thoughts when Jacky boy asked me, "So Spots wheahs youse new goil of the week." I answered, "Don't have one." Jack heard the tone in my voice and didn't ask any further questions. I said, "Well Ise goin." Jack nodded as I made my way out. But I didn't go back to Brooklyn. I walked to Central Park to find Skittery and that Emma goil. Looks like they were just ending their date, seeing in as she was leaving. When she was gone, I walked up to Skittery. He saw me and glared at me. Skittery said, "What are youse doin heah?" I replied, "What a guy can't play poka in Manhattan?" Skittery warned, "Youse betta not of even talked to Mandy." I said angry, "Oh, don't worry, she left before Ise could tell her that Ise love her, like some lovesick puppy." Skittery said, "So youse still love her do ya, what about back in Brooklyn?" I growled, "Just cause my rep is important doesn't mean Ise don't love her anymore cause Ise got news fore youse buddy, Ise do." Skittery asked, "Then just tell her." He walked away. _Maybe...I should tell her...then...just maybe she would feel the same way...and she can move to Brooklyn...and we would love each other forever...snap out of it Spot, this goil is makin youse soft. _I was about to head back to Brooklyn, but it started raining. _Damn rain. _It started thundering so I made my way back to the Manhattan lodging house. I said as I entered, "Heya Jacky boy can Ise stay heah tanight?" Jack said, "Alright...but the only bunk left is next ta Mandy's bunk. My stomach dropped. _Next...to Mandy...great...just great... _I nodded and went upstairs. I stripped off my wet shirt showing my bare muscle skin. I sat down on the bunk right near Mandy's about a a few inches apart for a walkway. She didn't notice me. _Notice me, god damn it! _But she still remained involved in her music book. I finally asked, "What ya readin?" She answered not looking up, "Music..." I nodded. _This was going to be harder than I thought..._

A/N: Another chapter done, Wow never seen the day Spot falling in love...so anyway please press the "go" button down there and tell me what you think about the story...Peace Out Dudes...


	7. Strange Ways to Tell Someone You Love

Hidden Desire

Chapter 7: Strange Ways to Tell Someone You Love Them

I placed my book down to see Spot in the next bunk asleep. _Was he there the whole time?_ I shrugged and pull the blankets over myself. I then heard Spot mumble something in his sleep it sounded like, "Mandy...Mandy...Irish..." _Uh...okay...that is very very strange...oh well..._I turned over to my side and in minutes I fell asleep. Hours later I woke up from the sunlight that was coming through the window. I pulled the blankets and sheets off of my me and sat up. Spot was still asleep. I decided to not wake him and walked into the washroom. I turned on the sink and started washing my face. I heard someone come in, I glanced up to find Skittery. I said, "Hey Skittery, how was your date with Emma?" Skittery answered, "Uh, it was fine..." I turned off the sink, "Just fine, after all I did for you." Skittery laughed, "Fine, it was okay then fine, it was great, Ise think Emma really likes me, thanks ta god." I replied, "God was very happy to help." I walked out of the washroom and to my bunk to fetch my clouthes. Spot was awake but didn't see me, his back was turned. I made one noise and he jumped and turned around. I said, "Woah, what are you so jumpy about." Spot shot back, "Nothing." He walked out so I got dressed. When I was finished I went downstairs to find Spot was still there. _What is he selling here? _Once I was about to head off to the office someone grabbed my arm. I turned around to find Spot staring at me. He asked, "Youse selling wid anyone taday?" Before I could answer Skittery came by my side and said, "Yeah, wid me." Spot said, "Alright whatevea." He stepped outside. I asked Skittery, "What was that all about?" Skittery shrugged, "Come on let's get our papes."

Spot's Point of View

I had the most awesome dream I've had in a long time. Mandy and I were in Brooklyn...we were in my room...kissing...wonderful...As I got up glanced over at Mandy's bed to find it empty. I took my shirt put it on me. Found my pants and pulled them over my long johns. _Mandy...wonder if...I should...start hitting on her...giving her hints..._But I heard a noise behind me. I jumped and turned around. I saw Mandy kneeling beside her bunk. She said, "Woah, what are you so jumpy about." I said right away, "Nothing." _I wasn't about to tell her Ise had a dream about her..._I left leaving her to get dressed. If my plan was going to work then I have to stay in Manhattan as long as possible. I waited for her to come down, which was in a matter of seconds. _She looks really great in the morning...stop...remember plan..._I saw her about to head out but I grabbed her arm. She stopped and turned around. Mandy shot me a confused look. I asked, "Youse selling wid anyone taday." But before she could answer Skittery was at her side. He said, "Yeah wid me." I replied, "Yeah whateva." _Damn, guess Ise gonna get her anotha way..._

My Point of View

The gates opened and Skittery and I got our 100 papes. I said, "Really what is going on with Spot, acting weird around me." Skittery just shrugged and started yelling out headlines. I could tell he was hiding something, but I decided to leave it at that for now. After an hour went by Skittery and I went into Tibby's. I took a seat and ordered some food. The Tibby's door opened and I saw Spot sat next to me. I didn't take notice to him anymore since Skittery started distracting me. Skittery said, "soooo...hows life." I answered, "Okay..." Then I felt something stroke my foot. I jumped a little. But the unknown object kept playing with my foot. I then felt a hand on my knee. _Holy shit! _ I got up and said to Skittery, "Uh, gotta go..." As I left I thought, _My god, who was that teasing me? _

Spot's Point of View

Once I finished selling I saw Mandy and Skittery going into Tibby's. _The only reason why Skittery is close to her is cause he doesn't want me ta get ta her...we'll just see bout that..._I walked into Tibby's getting many greetings, I nodded at all of them. Then I saw the both of them sitting at a table near the window talking. I then decided to make my move. I sat next to Mandy who only gave me a glance then started talking to Skittery again. I stroked her foot with my foot. She jumped a little. _It might be working...god she is beautiful..._I then decided to make another move. I put my hand on her knee. She jumped again. She then got up and said, "I gotta go." She left, she looked a little freaked. I went after her getting a glare from Skittery. _I think I got her right where I want her..._

A/N: Another Chapter done, Spot is finally giving hints to Mandy that he likes her...and Skittery doesn't trust Spot after what happened in Brooklyn...Mandy is freaked out as usual...what happens next you ask...read more to find next, please review, yes the "go" button down there, press it and tell me what you think...Peace...


	8. Taking A Chance

Hidden Desire

Chapter 8: Taking a Chance

I went into Central Park. _Okay...what just happened? _I started pacing around. _Someone was hitting on me...someone at my table...but the only people were there Skittery and Spot...Skittery has a girlfriend now I know he never hit on me...but Spot...HOLY CRAP!...he...was...the...one...the person...from Brooklyn...somebody you know...HOLY CRAP...man thinking does a lot for me...ever notice I think a lot...wait off topic...I can't beileve it...I AM EFFING FREAKED NOW! _ I stopped pacing when I saw Spot coming toward me. He walked to me and stared at me. I stared back. He said, "Heya.." I replied, "Uh..hey..." Spot began, "Listen...Ise didn't mean ta freak ya out theah...Ise just---." I cut in, "You what?" Spot came closer to me. I stepped back. Spot sighed taking off his cap making his dirty blonde hair falling to his blue eyes, "Ise knew this would happen." I asked, "What would happen..." He answered, "Me writin those lettas, tellin youse my feelings fore ya...and hittin on ya..when youse are not interested..." I just stood there in shock. He stared at me again, "Youse gonna say somethin?" I said, "Aha, I knew it was you...or no I didn't I just realized it a few minutes before you came..." Spot laughed, "Funny and beautiful." I looked at the ground. Spot came toward me again. This time I didn't back away. Spot got really close to me and grabbed my two hands. He looked around to make sure no one was looking or there. He then placed my hands on his chest. Spot whispered, "Took my heart." Spot leaned in and brushed his lips over mine. My stomache dropped. When Spot pulled away he stared into my eyes for any sign of emotion. All there was shock. He let go of my hands and stepped back, "Just taking a chance...looks like it was a mistake..." He turned his back from me and angryily punched a tree. I called out to him, "Spot wait!" But he didn't look back at me just stormed to Brooklyn. _Uh...okay...this is...very...bad..._

Spot's Point Of View

I headed toward Mandy who was pacing back and forth. But she stopped when she saw me. _Just say it...I love you...no I can't not yet..._ Instead I said, "Heya..." She answered, "Uh..hey.." _Spot...just tell her how youse feel she might feel the same..._I began, "Listen...Ise didn't mean ta freak ya out theah...Ise just--" But Mandy cut in, "You what?" I came closer. But to my dismay she stepped away. I sighed taking my cap making my hair fall into my eyes, "Ise knew this would happen..." She asked, "What would happen?" I answered, "Me writin those lettas, telli youse my feelings fore ya...and hittin on ya when youse are not interested...Mandy just stared at me. _God...she is cute even when she is confused..._ I asked her, "Youse gonna say somethin?" Mandy replied, "Aha, I knew it was you...or no...I didn't I just realized it a few minutes before you came..." I laughed, "Funny and beautiful." Mandy just stared at the ground. I came toward her again, this time she didn't back away. I got really close to her and grabbed her two hands. I searched around to make sure no one was looking or there. I then placed her hands on my chest. I whispered, "Took my heart." I leaned in and brushed my lips over hers. Once I did that I felt like I was in heaven. I pulled away and searched her eyes for any sign of emotion. But there was only shock. I let go of her hands and stepped back and I said hurt, "Just taking a chance...looks like it was a mistake..." I turned my back to her and I punched a tree in anger. I heard her call out to me, "Spot wait!" But I didn't turn, or look at her and I stormed to Brooklyn. _I took a chance and she just...doesn't respond..I LOVED HER! _ I made it to my room and slammed the door behind me. I threw myself onto my bed. _I LOVED HER...how could I be so stupid on a goil like that to be in love with me like I did with her..._I put a hand to my chest and felt the steady beat of my heart..._So this is what heartbreak feels like..._

My Point of View

_Wow...that kiss...was amazing...but why didn't I say anything...STUPID MANDY...STUPID MANDY! _ I then started smacking myself which got the attention by some passerby. I walked back to the lodging house and went to my bunk. _Spot Conlon is in love with me...but now he probably isn't...probably over me and looking at some bitch that is all over him...MAN I SUCK AT ROMANCE...FOR OTHER PEOPLE I'M GOOD AT BUT MY OWN LOVE LIFE SUCKS...don't tell me you didn't notice readers, just didn't say anything in the reviews cause you felt bad for me! _ I layed in my bunk for what seemed like hours and then I finally fell asleep.

A/N: Screams Oh the horror! Mandy and Spot have a fight! even thou they were never together! is that a twist or what? please people review and tell me what you think...Andy left the building


	9. Realizing

Hidden Desire

Chapter 9: Realizing

A/N: I decided to start off this chapter with Spot's point of view...

Spot's Point of View

The next morning I was sitting on my throne of crates. Already finished selling my papes. But I had my mind on something else. Mandy. _I miss her...I shouldn't of turned my back, I should of stayed and hear what she had to say...when I said before I loved her...I still love her. _I jumped down from the crates. _I can't do this anymore...I got to go see her..._I called to my second command and said, "Ise goin to Manhattan, take charge while Ise gone." He nodded. I then turned away and walked to Manhattan.

My point of View

I slowly woke up and got dressed. I wasn't in the mood to talk to anybody. As I was leaving the washroom I slipped on some water on the floor. Skittery came to my aid half laughing half concern, "Youse okay?" I said getting up, "Uh, yeah...I'm fine." _Not...your lying Mandy... _Skittery nodded and went back to getting ready. I went downstairs and headed out for the office, putting on my cap. I smacked the money on the counter and said, "50." Morris asked, "Ooooo Mandy doesn't look good today...only 50 papes?" I snapped, "Just give me the fucking papes." Morris growled and gave me my papers. I took them and headed out to the streets of Manhattan. I started selling. About a half and hour later I was finished and at Tibby's. Skittery asked, "Youse okay youse don't look so good." I said, "I'm fine, really..., well I'm not that hungry, I'm gonna go." Skittery said, "Okay..." I left Tibby's and decided to walk around Manhattan.

Spot's Point of View

Once I got in Manhattan I entered Tibby's searching for Mandy. I didn't see her. I came up to Skittery and asked, "Seen Mandy?" Skittery said, "Yeah Ise did, she left a few minutes ago, she didn't look good, youse betta not have hurt her..." I snapped, "We'se both hurt each otha." I exited Tibby's and my search continued for Mandy. _Wheah could you be..._I walked around for what seemed like hours. Finally I spotted her go into the lodging house. I followed her. I call out her name, "Mandy!" But Mandy didn't hear me. So I entered the lodging house myself. I saw Mandy going upstairs and I followed. I called her name again as we both went into the bunkroom. It was empty. This time I got Mandy's attention. She turned around, "Yeah?" I said, "Mandy, Ise---" Mandy cut it, "Don't be sorry it was my fault, I didn't say anything and I let you go." She then turned around and went into the washroom I followed. I saw her slip on some water on the floor. I yelled, "Mandy!"

My Point of View

_AHHH, yet again I fell and in front of Spot too...damn..._Spot came over to me and helped me up. He asked, "Youse okay?" I said, "Uh, yeah." I looked up at him and he looked down that me. Spot leaned closer. Closer...closer...closer...but then...bang! Our foreheads hit each other hard. I said, "Ouch..." Spot laughed and rubbed his forehead. I laughed. Spot took my hand and led me over to my bunk. He sat me down. Then he leaned it and said, "Let's do this right." He quickly leaned in more and started kiss me. I let the kiss go deeper as I snaked my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist. When we broke apart we heard a loud bang and Skittery came into view. Skittery said, "Good Ise came right in time to stop youse from kissing." Spot laughed, "Too late." Then he kissed me on the lips to prove. Skittery stared at us with his mouth open. He said, "Holy shit." Spot laughed and asked, "Do Ise have youse blessing to date this goil?" Skittery sighed, "Alright." Spot smirked and pulled me into a another kiss. I said, "Woah excited are we?" Spot nodded. Skittery said, "Well Ise just leave ya alone..." Just then Les popped out of nowhere, "Finally you guys are together!" Skittery patted Les's head, "Let's leave them alone." Les asked as he and Skittery headed to the door, "Why what are they doing up here?" Skittery answered as he closed he door, "Uh...ta pay their taxes..." Spot whispered in my ear, "Ise love ya." I turned to him, "I got that idea after one of the letters you sent me, and I love you too." Spot smiled and said, "Good, cause youse all mine."

A/N: Woah, Spot and Mandy are together now...awesome...review...tell me what you think...Peace...


	10. Together

Hidden Desire

Chapter 10: Together

I said to Spot, "Okay...now what..." Spot shrugged and pulled me close to him. I said, "Okay...I need to go to Irving Hall." Spot asked, "Why?" I replied as I went downstairs him following, "Need to preform." Spot nodded, "Want me ta walk ya theah?" I shook my head, "Don't you have Brooklyn to go to now?" Spot smiled and said, "Ise love ya." I said, "Yeah, I know now go and I will see you at Irving hall." Spot kissed me and left. I then walked to Irving hall. I asked Medda, "When do I go up?" Medda said, "Uh...how bout right now?" I nodded and headed toward stage where I saw Spot and the Manhattan newsies. Spot looked up at me and smirked. _His way of saying break a leg...or maybe it was just a smirk I don't know..._I sat on my usual stool and said to the crowd in front of me, "Okay I'm gonna sing Emergency." I began:

**I think we have an emergency,**

**I think we have an emergency**

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**

**'cause I won't stop holding on**

**So are you listening, so are you watching me?**

**If you thought I'd leave then you were wrong**

**'cause I won't stop holding on**

**This is an emergency, so are you listening?**

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**Its really not your fault, and no one cares to talk about it, to take about it**

**'cause I've seen love die**

**Way too many times**

**When it deserved to be alive**

**And I've seen you cry**

**Way too many times**

**When you deserve to be alive, alive**

**So you give up every chance you get**

**Just to feel new again**

**I think we have an emergency**

**I think we an emergency**

**And you do your best to show me love, but you don't know what love is**

**So are you listening, so are you watching me?**

**Well I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**Its really not your fault, and no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it**

**And I can't pretend that I don't see this**

**Its really not your fault, and no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it**

**'cause I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive**

**And I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive**

**Scars they will not fade away, and no one cares to talk about it, to talk about it**

**'cause I've seen love die, way too many times, when it deserved to be alive**

**And I've seen you cry, way too many times, when you deserve to be alive, alive **

**Once I finished I got many claps and yells. I exited it the stage. As I went into the backstage someone grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw Spot, "Youse were great tanight." I said, "Thanks." He said, "So what ta do now?" I replied, "Hmmmm I don't know..." I grabbed him and pulled him into a passionate kiss. His eyes lit up and let the kiss go deeper. Ever since then I found out I had a cute stalker that won't leave me alone. **

**THE END**

**A/N: Woah, happy ending, this was just a short story, if you want more, read my other stories, well thats it for now... please review to tell me what you think of this whole story...Peace Out...**


End file.
